When Worlds Collide
by JackiLeigh
Summary: This is actually a multi-over. I have combined NCIS, Supernatural, and White Collar. This is my first multi-over. The Winchesters are in NYC working and Tony came at the very same time for a visit...let's see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

**AN: This is going to be a truly ambitious project on my part. This is a crossover times 3. I am going to combine NCIS, White Collar, and Supernatural. I will be using elements from my established series to help me along. "The Cop and The Con", and "The 'Under' Series" are their names. If you read something and are really scratching your head over it, it most likely comes from those series. I also used the part about how Tony, Sam, and Dean met from "They're Like Buffy—On Steroids," my NCIS/SPN crossover.**

**Thanks you to ncismom for her excellent beta skills. All mistakes are mine.**

Things were coming together at the worst possible time. Tony was supposed to be coming for a visit this weekend and the Winchesters were in town looking for something cursed; the kicker was, they didn't know, exactly, what it looked like. So, of course, it was taking them longer to find it. Plus, Neal was working long hours on a case with the bureau.

Neal couldn't help himself. He kept playing the scenario of Tony, Dean and Sam meeting and, in every single one of his versions, it turned out bad. Neal knew Tony would have no problem putting his friends in jail.

Neal was anxious, and it had nothing to with their current case. Peter couldn't help but notice.

"Neal…what…what is it?" Peter asked.

Neal started to shake his head, but then he decided to tell Peter everything. "Tony's on his way; he's coming for the weekend. He…he didn't call to tell me first, and I…I kind of already have house guests."

Peter nodded. He had an understanding with Neal and with the Winchesters. Agent Burke would not go looking for the Winchesters; however, if they crossed his path, all bets were off.

Neal knew Tony and Peter were very much alike in their approach to their job. Peter was lenient only because of the help Sam and Dean had given him and El. Neal also knew that if Peter was completely honest with himself, he was lenient because he liked Sam and Dean. He knew that they were not cold-blooded killers. Neal was aware that was something that Peter would never admit to him.

Neal had not had the opportunity to see Tony in action, not as he had with Peter. But Neal knew Tony would be fair. Tony had been a good cop, detective, and then, finally, a federal agent. He had moved up in his occupation and Neal knew that that was, in large part, due to the fact that Tony was incurably honest and incredibly well suited for his job.

"When is Tony due to arrive?" Peter asked. He enjoyed the agent's visits and was thrilled to hear that Tony was in town. He would have to call El so that she could invite him over for a visit.

"…sometime this afternoon. June is going to call when he gets there," Neal stated.

"And your guests won't be gone by then?"

"I don't think they are even close to whatever it is they're looking for." Neal mused. "They were up late last night doing research."

"What are they looking for?" Peter wanted to know.

"A coin."

"A cursed coin?" Peter mused.

"Kind of…it grants wishes , but then the wishes go south. People get too much of a good thing, I guess." Neal explained.

Peter chuckled. "Too much of a good thing…? How is that a bad thing?"

Neal shrugged. "No idea. But, apparently it is. That's how their last enchanted coin case worked. Who knows with this one?"

"Who pays them for this?"

"Nobody."

"Then how do they have the money to go all over the country 'helping people'?" Peter asked.

"Dean is an excellent pool player and Sam has a poker face." Neal offered.

"They're not that good."

Neal chuckled. "They are very enterprising young men, Agent Burke."

Peter nodded. "I'm sure that they are, Neal. I'm very sure that they are." He paused for a moment. "But, back to Tony. Just tell him to stay at a hotel this visit."

"He'd want to know why." Neal countered.

Peter thought for a second. "Tell him…." He thought some more, still nothing.

"Ha, not easy is it? He's an investigator, Peter. He knows me. He'll know I'm trying to hide something."

Peter looked at Neal for a moment. "And he's not going to notice how nervous you are right now?"

Neal agreed. "I get it, Peter. I just wish he would have called first. I would have told him that this was a bad weekend. I'm just…I'm going to be working all weekend. Sam and Dean are going to be in and out, and Tony will be there by himself."

"Well, that's the easy part. Bring him along on the investigation. I'm sure Director Vance will let us borrow him for a day or two. El will want to have him over for supper. That'll keep him occupied." Peter suggested.

"Yeah, thanks, Peter." Neal answered. "You'd do that?"

"I like Tony. So do Diana and Jones, I think even Hughes likes him."

Neal knew that Hughes liked Tony. He knew that Reese had pulled Tony aside on a number of occasions when Tony had been visiting. Reese had regaled him with stories from his short stint with NIS, as NCIS was called back in the day.

Reese, of course, didn't know about Sam and Dean. He would have not tolerated his agents in any sort of relationship with known criminals, like the one Peter had with the Winchesters. He would deplore agents and criminals consorting in any way that was not regulated and monitored by the agency.

NCIS/WC/SPN NCIS/WC/SPN NCIS/WC/SPN NCIS/WC/SPN

Tony arrived in town at 7 p.m. He took a cab from the airport and arrived at June's place just as Neal was getting home from work.

"Tony, man I wish you would have called. It…it's been a long week." Neal informed him. "We're still working a case and probably will be all weekend. Peter did say you could tag along, if you want to, that is."

"That would be great." Tony said, enthusiastically. He loved watching Neal at work and he knew that Neal and Peter made a great team. However, he noticed something else. Neal seemed nervous. Neal kept looking around as if he expected somebody. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Neal stated.

"You, a first-rate conman… nervous. Oh, it's something." Tony observed.

"Look Tony…."

"You never act like this when I come around. You're hiding something."

Neal didn't know what to say he just knew that he had to come up with something. "It's the case, Tony. We're getting close to the end of it here. It's been a long couple month's work. If things go south now…."

Tony nodded, he definitely understood that. You had to be in it and on your game at all times. Tony knew that whatever was bothering Neal had nothing to do with the case he was working on. He and Neal both thrived on the action and the danger. They got a charge, kind of like, Tony imagined, the high one gets from illicit drugs. No, their work energized them, challenged their intellect and their skill, but it didn't make them nervous.

Tony nodded as he walked around the living room of the conman's place. Tony then went out onto the balcony. He noticed a couple of beer bottles on a patio table, along with a wine glass. Neal occasionally drank a beer. _Peter drank beer, but he probably brought his own, knowing the con didn't routinely stock it. _ Tony considered that Women usually drank wine on dates and his friend had an excellent palate and therefore, an excellent wine selection. He could not see Neal inviting a date over and offering them beer, and, most definitely, not two beers. That was the mystery. Who were the two beer drinkers and did they have anything to do with the way Neal was acting?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"They're back, Boss." Jones said as he laid a file on Peter's desk.

Peter nodded. He didn't need to be told who the 'they' were.

It was 9:30 p.m. on Saturday morning and this was the last thing Peter needed right now. He already knew the Winchesters were in town. He hoped, for once, that the rest of the FBI wouldn't find out, but that was not to be.

Now, Peter had Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo staring at him with a bemused, curious expression on his face. "Who are they?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester…" Peter replied. He decided to go ahead and tell Tony. The last thing he needed was for Tony to think he was hiding something. He had enough problems with Sam and Dean just being in town. "They've been known to seek and destroy a priceless masterpiece or two." He explained, stating White Collar's interest in the duo.

Tony hoped his worry didn't show. "They get into the city a lot, huh?"

Peter sneaked a look at Neal. "More than I'd like, yes."

Neal could feel the tension on the room and if he had not been mistaken he noticed the concern on Tony's face when Peter had mentioned the Winchesters. But he had to have been mistaken. He just needed more coffee,-that was it, more coffee. Neal excused both he and Tony and they both headed across the street to the coffee shop.

Neal had asked June to tell Sam and Dean about Neal's fed visitor. All Neal wanted June to say was that the visitor was in law enforcement. Sam and Dean agreed to avoid contact, offering to go to a hotel, but June wouldn't let them leave. She said she would just have their guest take a bedroom in the front of the house on the second floor. Sam and Dean had already taken two bedrooms at the back, near the back staircase. That would mean that they could avoid all contact. And Sam and Dean would still be able to come and go as they pleased.

Tony asked. He and Neal had returned about 20 minutes later, coffee cups in hand. "Another case?"

"Yes…but not for White Collar." Peter answered. He didn't like being vague with fellow agents but he didn't have options here. He was in too deep. Peter even having an idea of where the Winchesters were and not acting on it was enough to get him fired. His career would be over. He had to be very careful.

Tony continued to press for information. He wanted to know what the boys were working on. If it got Sam and Dean out of town faster, that was all the better. He didn't want his friends caught. He had come to like the Winchesters and he had come to appreciate and respect what they did. They had saved him a few times over the years, and Tony felt now he could return the favor.

"New charges to add to the list?" Tony asked. He was well acquainted with the Winchester file, as was most, if not all federal agents. Tony had heard that they had even dedicated a week to studying the Winchesters at Quantico. The thought of new, rookie agents, with everything to prove after the boys, made Tony very, very nervous.

Peter shook his head. "No, just word on the street." Neal glanced at Peter, unnoticed by Tony.

Neal sighed. He had to ask, although he was pretty sure he didn't want to know the answer. "Are you working a case, Tony? Are you looking for the Winchesters?"

Tony shook his head. He was getting some weird vibes here from Peter and Neal. Tony played it off. He smiled and shook his head. "They've always fascinated me, that's all."

Glancing at each other, Peter and Neal both breathed sighs of relief.

Tony caught the looks; he didn't understand what was happening here. He couldn't help but think that it had to do with the beer bottles he had seen at Neal's place.

Peter took the opportunity to hand Tony a file on their current case. "This is what we're working on, Tony." Peter said as Tony perused the file while he talked about the case and Neal's role in it. Tony pushed his thoughts of the Winchesters aside. He was eager to watch Neal in action delete again.

The rest of the day went quickly. Even so, thoughts of Sam and Dean returned. The way Neal and Peter were acting in the office, and those two beer bottles, it was connected; Tony just was not sure how.

El had invited Tony and Neal over for supper on Saturday night. Tony stared in the mirror. He got ready as he watched Neal move around the apartment. It was obvious that Neal was still nervous.

"Does June have rats?" Tony asked.

"This is New York, Tony. Everybody has rats." Neal said as he continued to straighten up the place. "They say rats outnumber people about 50 to 1."

Tony turned and looked at Neal. "I heard noises last night."

"It's an old house." Neal explained.

"It's not that old." Tony pointed out

"June has other guests." Neal stated as he and Tony left his apartment and started down the stairs. Tony paused on the landing to the second floor looking towards his room. He then continued down the stairs.

"I haven't seen anybody else, Neal. Why haven't I met them?" Tony wanted to know.

"Look, I don't know why you haven't met them, Perry Mason." Neal answered.

Tony smiled and nodded. He got the hint. He would lay off the 'detecting' for the evening.— at least while they were at the Burkes.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: The info from this chapter comes almost entirely from my series/stories: The Cop and The Con, The Under Series, and They're Like Buffy-On Steroids.**

Sam and Dean hurried upstairs to see Neal. The Winchesters were having trouble finding their object. They wanted to let Neal know that they would be in town just a little longer than planned. Sam and Dean made it up the back stairs and into Neal's kitchen. The boys heard music, guitar playing and singing.

"So, this is what NCIS agents do in their off time?" Dean asked as he and Sam walked out onto Neal's veranda.

Sam smiled. "Agent DiNozzo."

Neal's stomach knotted as he stood up, ready to try to prevent a confrontation. He looked at all three of them, terrified of what would happen.

"Sam and Dean Winchester…" Tony said, standing. He looked at the boys. "So, you're June's 'other guests.'"

"It would seem so." Sam replied.

Sam embraced his friend. "Good to see you, Tony."

"You too, Sam." Tony replied, returning the hug.

"Dean." The agent greeted, hugging the elder Winchester. "I assume you're working."

Both Sam and Dean nodded as Dean stepped back from Tony.

Meanwhile, Neal was completely confused. He took turns looking at each of them. He had imagined a few scenarios, but this was not one of them. He would never have imagined this.

Tony saw the confusion on Neal's face. He smiled at his friend. "I had to know if Peter had the Winchesters on his radar. I had to know why White Collar was looking into them and how close they were."

"Why? What? I don't get it." Neal said, still not understanding the relationship.

"Sam and Dean have saved my bacon a few times." Tony explained as they all took seats on Neal's veranda.

Neal looked at them all, very puzzled.

"There was the demon in Baltimore, the witch in Anacostia." Dean spouted.

"Plus a few more." Tony admitted.

"You don't…?" Neal looked at Tony and stopped himself. He almost said 'believe that stuff', but he stopped. Neal was not convinced. True, he had had a few things happen. But, he thought they could be explained.

Both Sam and Dean smiled at Neal. "He's not a believer." Dean informed Tony.

"I know, Neal. It's crazy. It's freaky, but it's true. If I tell you what happened to me, you'll think I've lost it, but I'll risk it." Tony paused. "I met Sam and Dean in Baltimore, Maryland, in a bar. I was off duty for the day and decided to get a drink after work. The two of them looked way too young to be drinking, so I went over and checked their IDs. They had fake ones, but they were excellently done. I let them go, at the time. I didn't know the IDs were fake. I didn't look at them as closely as I should have." Tony sighed. "Then a few weeks later I caught up with them again. I saw their IDs by mistake. Only they were different IDs. I decided, right then, I needed to keep an eye on them. Usually only criminals have or need multiple fake IDs. Then I started taking an interest in who these guys really were. The next time we saw each other they fled and I chased them." Tony put his hand to his neck. "That's where the demon came in."

"Demon?" Neal said, not believing what he was hearing.

Tony looked the conman in the eye. "Her name was Lilith, and she had me by the neck, pressed up against the wall. She had like…superhuman strength. She was…I'll spare you the gory details and not describe her. But it was…she was hideous. It was the most shocking, repugnant thing I've ever experienced, and I had nightmares for months afterwards." Tony had decided not to tell Neal about Lilith walking around in an expired meat suit. A meat suit which, just happened to have half the back of its head missing. He then continued. "She was…she was going to kill me. She wanted a gun, a colt that Sam and Dean had. She wanted it, and she said she would kill me if she didn't get it."

"Tony? Guys?" Neal, again, was shocked by what he was hearing.

"I'll explain it." Tony said. "Then, suddenly, she was willing to make a deal. She said she would not be able to fight them at the moment. I guess I blacked out after that. She had the blackest eyes. Not even eyes, just black voids. That's the last thing I remember." Tony said, shivering involuntarily. "Then Sam and Dean kidnapped me and took me to their hotel room. So, technically they saved my life twice that night. The first with Lilith, the second time when they didn't leave me in that back alley, unconscious."

Dean grinned. "Tony woke up to us arguing about what we were going to do about him. I mean we'd never kidnapped a police detective before. That was a new one, even for us."

"I didn't' believe it either, Tony, trust me." Tony touched his neck again.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Neal asked.

Tony nodded. "I'll explain that, too. I threatened the both of them; told them they were crazier than hell and told them I was getting out of dodge. I then told them to conclude their business and to get out of my precinct, ASAP. Dean just looked at me and told me to go look in the bathroom mirror."

"What…?" Neal started.

"At first, I looked at Dean like he was crazy, and then I went and looked in the mirror. There were marks on my neck, Neal. I could see the hand print, five fingers." Tony paused. "That…that changed my mind, right then. I thought that it had all been my imagination. I thought that these two were…I don't know, Neal. But that was when I believed it. And the black eyes, I've seen black eyes before. But these eyes had no white in them, whatsoever. They were just black voids."

Neal looked at his friends, unsure what to think. Tony had surprised him. The conman had been amazed that the NCIS Agent even knew Sam and Dean and now this…. Neal had a very hard time believing Tony actually believed this stuff.

Neal sighed. He looked at the agent, trying to decide if Tony was being honest with him, if he actually believed what it was he was saying. "You'd been drinking…."

Tony shook his head. "There's not enough alcohol in the world, Neal."

The agent looked at Sam and Dean and then back at Neal. "I get it, Neal. I really do. It's a lot to take in."

"What did you mean about not describing her?" Neal asked.

"She was…." Tony began.

"Actually, Neal, you really don't want to know." Dean interrupted. "It's not so much what she looked like as what she did."

Neal studied the look on Dean's face and decided to change the subject. "There was a ghost in Anacostia, Virginia?"

Tony nodded. "It was just about 3 years ago. NCIS had gotten a call that there was a body in this old house. It turned out that McGee has a fascination with ghosts. He had read the history on the house and then when we got there, he recognized it. He started telling us the story. We searched the house and Tim and I ended up down in the basement. We heard a women screaming. We were in the basement alone, Neal. It was obvious no one had lived in the house for years. I knew we weren't alone and I knew I couldn't hold them off for long. I just…."

"What do you mean, hold them off?" Neal inquired.

Tony gazed at Sam. "Sam and Dean taught me a few 'tools' of their trade."

Neal eyed Tony. He still was not sure what exactly Tony meant.

"I called Sam and Dean and then I just hoped to hell, that they would get there in time." Tony replied. "By the time they got there I was…I was in bad shape. But…But, I made it out."

"That's just…." Neal couldn't find the words to express his disbelief.

"It sounds crazy, I know…we know." Dean insisted. "You know part of what we do, Neal. But…but that's the rest, chasing down monsters, saving people."

"They taught me how to use holy water and salt." Tony added.

Neal shook his head. "I'm really not getting the connection."

"I can't imagine that Peter knows…." Tony started.

"Peter knows. He knows about Sam and Dean. They've helped him and El out." Neal admitted. Neal looked at Sam and Dean. "Peter likes you guys. He would never admit it. And he is grateful; Peter's still the biggest skeptic in the world, but he is grateful."

"Peter? Really? He needed Sam's and Dean's help?" Tony asked, unbelieving.

"Peter brought El a necklace for their anniversary. It had a big pretty stone. El put it on her nightstand when she went to bed that night. The next morning Peter found it lying on the living room floor. It had traveled downstairs overnight. Peter said Satch had taken it, even though Satchemo doesn't mess with their stuff. He just carries his toys around. El was somewhat open to what happened. Peter, as I said, blamed Satchemo." Neal explained.

"We ended up exorcising a low-level demon." Sam concluded. "He didn't give us too much trouble."

"What happened to the necklace, the stone?" Tony asked.

"El kept it." Neal answered. "She wears it. She found the whole…curse thing to be a little…."

"You can say it, Neal…crazy. She found it to be crazy." Dean admitted.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peter looked up at Neal when the conman walked into his office. Something was different. Something had happened since Neal had gone home the night before.

Neal grinned as he sat down in the chair in front of Peter's desk. He shook his head.

"What?" Peter asked.

"You won't believe it." Neal said, still shaking his head.

"What Neal?" Peter asked again.

"I just…Tony, Sam, and Dean know one another." Neal stated. "Tony met Sam and Dean when he was a detective in Baltimore. He said they were in a bar, and he was going to card them. They looked too young to drink. He caught them twice, with two different sets of IDs. He figured they had to be criminals then…not too many reasons for your average Joe to run around with multiple IDs."

Peter looked at his C.I. knowing that there was more that he wanted to tell.

"DiNozzo is very…open to what Sam and Dean do." Neal paused, allowing Peter to grasp what he was saying.

"The whole…." Peter started.

Neal nodded. "Everything, evidently a demon had him by the throat one time. Then another time Tony lost a fist-fight with a witch."

"What?" Peter said when he finally found his voice.

Neal nodded. "I feel like Tony knows enough to go on a hunt right now, if he needed to. He said he would help Sam and Dean find their object, so that they could get out of town quicker."

Peter nodded. That was good, he was glad. But Tony would still need to make appearances at the office, too. The agents would ask too many questions, otherwise.

"Do they know where it is yet?" Peter asked.

Peter could tell by the look on Neal's face that Sam and Dean knew where the object was and that said knowledge would probably cause him a huge headache.

"Everybody does, it's kinda been…in the newspaper." Neal stated and waited for his handler to blow up. It didn't take long.

"Great, Neal! That's just great." Peter said as he paced his office. "Maybe they need to take a hammer to the Hope Diamond while they're at it."

Peter's cellphone rang at that moment and he answered it before thinking about who it could be. "Sorry El, rough day."

Neal knew what El was asking listening to the one-sided conversation.

"I cannot have two wanted felons sitting at my dinner table." Peter explained.

Peter listened for a moment. "No actually, he is a convicted felon on an anklet."

"Tony is a federal agent, too."

"No, he knows them." Peter told El. "Neal had no idea. He was shocked."

"I'll tell you later."

"Yeah, I think he'd come."

Peter hung up. He looked at the bemused expression on Neal's face and shook his head. "No." He did not want to discuss this train-wreck of a dinner invitation with his C.I.

Neal smile only got bigger. "She invited Sam and Dean to your house for dinner!" He was shocked. He began to chuckle at the absurdity. "How are you supposed to explain that if say, Hughes, or any other agent or a police officer comes to your house; and Sam and Dean Winchester are sitting at your table partaking of meatloaf and mashed potatoes?"

Peter shook his head. "This must be what it feels like to have a migraine."

Neal was still chuckling. "What time should I tell Sam and Dean to be there?"

Peter sighed. "7:30 p.m. Tony needs to be there early to help El make cannoli."

Neal stood up. He continued to chuckle as he made his way down to his desk.

NCIS/WC/SPN NCIS/WC/SPN NCIS/WC/SPN NCIS/WC/SPN

"You do realize what could happen, to both Tony and I, if Hughes swings by and sees two of the FBI's Most Wanted in seated at my dinner table?" Peter asked El as he chopped the greens for the salad.

"I like Sam and Dean, Peter." El replied. "So do you."

"I like a lot of people, El. I like the people I work with in my division. I don't invite them to dinner."

"Maybe you should." El stated.

"El, this is…." Peter started to say a bad idea.

"Do you mind?" Tony interrupted. "I couldn't help but hear you." And he couldn't, he was just a few feet away working on the cannoli. "I know where you're coming from here, Peter, and I appreciate it. But these guys have helped us both out. I didn't even know where they were when I've called them. They've dropped everything and came running, a few times. They would do it for Neal if he needed them. They would do it for you. Neal said they saved both his and El's life in that 'would be' robbery in the jewelry store that one time. They don't have that many friends, Peter, people don't understand what they do. But they are loyal, damned loyal, to the friends that they do have."

Peter shook his head. "I just don't understand…."

"Demons are real. Witches are real. Ghosts…they're real, too." Tony replied. "I got a noise complaint at an old refinery in Philly. My partner and I checked the building, top to bottom, didn't find anything. The electricity for the place was controlled by a switch in a box by the front door. I check the box when I left. The switch was off. We got outside, and I happened to look up. There was a light on in a second story window. We didn't go back in." Tony paused. "I could tell you a dozen more, just like that, things that happened during my time as a beat cop and then detective."

Peter opened his mouth to speak.

"If it was a hallucination it was a shared one, my partner saw the light, too." Tony said. "It's pretty foolish and arrogant for us, as human beings; to think that we know all there is to know about the world we live in."

Peter started to reply just as the back door opened.

TBC


End file.
